


Would you like some sugar?

by SanSese



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Coffee Shops, M/M, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanSese/pseuds/SanSese
Summary: Short fics about finding friendship (and more) in coffeeshops.





	1. 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #8: "I know you're about to close but I really need that coffee, I'll even tip you 20 dollars!"
> 
> asked by [voodoochild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild)

Kevin was about to flip the sign to 'closed' when a man appeared on the other side of the door, eyes wide in terror. Normally, Kevin would have continued flipping the sign and with a little shrug, would have shaken his head in false compassion. However, something in the desperate look on the guy's face made him open the door. The guy walked in, gratitude clear in his voice as a torrent of words fell out of his mouth.

"Oh thank God you're still open! I'm so sorry to barge in like this, but I really need some coffee right now, you wouldn't believe the day I've had! I'll tip you extra, don't worry about it, I'm really thankful you didn't close the door on me, like the two other coffee shops I went too, would you believe that? Anyway, this morning I had a hunch that today would be a horrible day, so-"

Kevin zoned out for a moment, not believing the amount of words per minute this guy was capable to utter, and slid behind the counter, readying a cup. 

"- and then my cat got sick. Gucci, she's an old lady, I'm really careful about her health you know? So I took her to the vet, and they told me they wanted to keep her overnight, and then I got practically thrown out of the clinic because my presence stressed out the other animals. It started raining as I walked towards my house-"

Kevin realized the man was indeed drenched, dripping water everywhere on the floor he'd just finished cleaning 10 minutes ago. 

"-decided to get coffee, only I didn't realize how late it was. I'll have a macchiato, with almond milk if possible, otherwise I'll take-"

Kevin took his chance to finally speak, interrupting the guy.

"Almond milk macchiato, for?"

The guy blushed, fingers playing with the rim of his cap he had taken off when entering the shop, freeing short red curls the shade of his cheeks. Not that Kevin noticed, of course.

"Sami, thanks."

Kevin nodded and made the order, the silence now welcome and strangely enough comfortable. He refused the ridiculous tip -" No seriously, 20$ is too much" and watched with a small smile Sami leave the coffee shop.

\----------------

Walking down the street, Sami took a sip of his coffee, thinking about the nice guy at the coffee shop. Granted, he didn't talk much, but he had been a great listener. And cute. Warming his hands around the cup, he noticed more scribbling along his name. Something like a phone number?

'So you can keep me updated on Gucci' - Kevin

Sami smiled. Not a totally horrible day after all.


	2. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #12:"I noticed you're grumpy every time you come for coffee, so I write dumb jokes on your cup to cheer you up"
> 
> asked by [voodoochild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild)

Sami watches him shuffle to his usual booth, nose already in his cup of coffee as he dumps his backpack on the table. It's the third time already this week, so Sami is becoming a bit worried about this grumpy man. He appeared two months ago, passing by once a week, and then the amount of time he came for coffee increased gradually, finally settling in a routine. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, 5 o'clock on the dot, the guy barges in, grumbles his order, opens his laptop and gets to work. Sami thinks he has to be a teacher of some sorts. The few times he had managed to catch the writings on the papers displayed on the table, he had seen red markings and total scores. The kids this man had been teaching had to be demons at this point. 

Behind the counter, Sami thoughts about cheering the man up. Sitting in front of him and begin a conversation doesn't seem like a good idea. He can always offer a cupcake on the house as an icebreaker, but Sami doesn't know if the guy is allergic to anything, and he doesn't want to risk it. Sighing, he doesn't see Becky looking at him with questioning eyes, eyebrows raised. His colleague snaps her fingers.

"Earth to Sami! Watcha' looking at? The coffee's not gonna make itself!"

Sami shakes his head. Right, the coffee. 

"Sorry Becks, I was thinking about something. You see the teacher that's sitting there in the corner? I want to cheer him up, it's like he's never seen a sunset in his life."

Becky crossed her arms, nodding. Count on her to take this matters to heart.

"Yeah, he's looking rougher than usual. I know of only one solution to make him smile."

She leans in, as if whispering a secret in Sami's ears.

"Puns."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Becky, I can't possibly write that!"

Sami's clutching the pen in his hand, refusing the write down the horrible puns Becky had just suggested.

"Oh yes you can and you will!"

Defeated, Sami scribbles the words, cringing at each coffee-related puns forming on the cup. He has no clue how the guy will react, but at this point, he has lost all dignity he has left. He calls the guy's name, who had given it, surprisingly, for the first time today, as if some destiny was beginning to form. Kevin grabs his coffee and sits at his booth, not looking at the cup. Sami swallows the lump he has in his throat, Becky peaking behind his back.

"Has he read it yet?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kevin grabs the cup again, this time halting his movement as he reads the inscription. 

You must have a latte on your plate right now, but don't let the little devils grind you down. Give it your best shot, I brewlieve in you!

For the first time after arriving in this hell town, Kevin smiles.


End file.
